


Inglorious Basterds : NSFW Alphabet compilation

by SassyTrickster



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Inglorious Basterds - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTrickster/pseuds/SassyTrickster
Summary: Finally stopped being lazy and started uploading these things from my tumblr (SassyTrickster666 if you were wondering) so you might come across them there.NSFW alphabet for Inglorious Basterds characters, adding characters as i go (So, yeah, request if you like !)Disclaimer: i dont own the characters, all rights to their respectful owners.





	1. Hugo Stiglitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birdy told me the NSFW gif i posted didnt work, so i fixed it! (i hope.....)  
> Gifs, NSFW or not, are always posted at the end of the work btw, for those at work/school/etc.

  
**A= Aftercare**

Aftercare with Hugo can vary quite a bit.  
For example, when a particular lovemaking session was rougher, at first he’d plop down next to you panting. After this he’d pull you to him, making you feel safe as you fall asleep in his strong arms.  
But when sex was slower and more sensual, he’d pepper kisses along your jaw and cheek, showing you rather than telling you about his appreciation of you.

**B= Body part**

When it comes to your body, he finds picking difficult. He likes your hands, because they're much smaller and delicate compared to his big and calloused ones. They make him feel loved when you touch him. Speaking more sexually he totally has a thing for your ass. Hold it, squeeze it, slap it, he doesn't know exactly why, but your ass always releases a primal side of him.

**C= Cum**

Hugo always prefers to come inside of you, whether it be your mouth, cunt or ass. Its practical, so clean up won't be much trouble. It also makes him feel like he’s marked you as his own. He doesn't dislike cumming elsewhere he just don't bother much, so if you request him to, he’ll happily do so.

**D = Dirty Secret**

Even though he would never admit it, he loves seeing you hold your own. Whether you’d be telling another bastard like Aldo to fuck off when they're teasing you or on the battlefield. When he sees you knocking down, stabbing, shooting or basically being a badass he always has to fight his hard on.

**E= Experience**

Sure, Hugo didn't go off to war a virgin, but to say he has a load of experience would be wrong. He is naturally shy and usually doesn't show interest in women. He knows the basics but has lots to learn and you'll be damned if you didn't enjoy teaching him. After all, he does learn quick and is a very passionate lover.

**F = Favourite position**

He does likes missionary because of the contact and closeness it provides, but his true favourite would be the reverse cowgirl. It gives him an opportunity to sit back and let you dominate him and an amazing view of your jiggling ass and wet pussy bouncing on his cock.

**G = Goofy**

Hugo is not a goofy person. He simply doesn't see it ; why people should laugh over the most mundane things so it would take quite something to get him to laugh during sex. It did happen once, when you were in a particularly rough session and tumbled right outta bed together and you both broke into a fit of laughter. Apparently it got the attention cause all of the other basterds barged in thinking he’d gone insane. You Still cringe at the memory. Thus, doing the do is usually more serious than goofy, but he can't help but smirk whenever something takes a pleasant turn.

**H = Hair**

Being the military and disciplined man he is, he keeps himself well groomed when possible. Just like his hair, short and dark.

**I= Intimacy**

At the start of your relationship, Hugo was far from ‘intimate’. The shy baby was scared you wouldn't think of him as good enough and didn't really dare be so vulnerable. Though, when he started to realize you weren't ever going to abandon him and how much you enjoyed being with him, he started opening up more and more. Hugo prefers to ‘make love’ actually, thus is all being more intimate. Unless he needs to let off some steam, then prepare for a good ‘ol fuck.

**J= Jack Off**

Hugo prefers not to, afraid of being caught in a time where privacy is scarce. So he doesn't do it often. Only when its really necessary he uses it as stress relief. When he does, he pictures your body, your voice and your soft touch.  
He’s very shy about it though. He’d much rather get rid of his frustrations by making love to you.

**K = Kink**

He definitely has some kinky streaks .  
When things get rough after a difficult mission and you tease him he loves yanking on your hair and spankinh your ass. He definitely gets dominant from time to time. Asking you who can only give you pleasure. In these moments he often switches to his mother language. Speaking of, he adores it when you do this, speaking german, especially if its dirty. Not to speak of his earlier mentioned instant boners when you get all badass and got your enemies blood all over you.  
That is when he gets more submissive and just Lets you take him however you want.

**L = Location**

Hugo is very picky when it comes to this and always goes for the place with the most privacy and least risks. Except for that one time where your team was staying at in a big barn and he took you behind it outside standing between stacks of hay.

**M= Motivation**

Now, there's actually a lot that can turn him on. He has a naturally high sex drive and a lot of kinks, though something not previously mentioned is how he loves how you are and look when you wake up next to him. Disheveled and with a tired grin on your face. Trusting, loving and innocent, when only he knows how much of a little minx you actually are. He Also loves it when these mornings turn into Some cuddlefucking. He likes how close you are to him then.

**N = No**

Anything humiliating or hurtful either on the giving or receiving end. He would never hurt the one he loves.  
Also nothing to do with bodily fluids other than your wetness or his cum.

**O = Oral**

Though he loves being on the receiving end and enjoying your rather talented skills, he thinks nothing beats watching his lady coming apart at his touch. This and he just loves the way your wet pussy tastes and pulsates against his mouth when he’s doing well.  
When he is the one receiving he’s a bit afraid he’ll hurt you though you've Told him plenty he wont.

**P= Pace**

He always starts of slow. Making sure you're wet enough and Well prepared to take his cock.  
However, when he thinks youve become adjusted to his size he quickly speeds up

**Q = Quickie**

He prefers a proper love making session over a quickie. Sure, they're fine and convenient, certainly because you don't get much alone time.  
But he prefers to spend more time with you. Dragging out foreplay and teasing, making you feel loved at uncertain times.

**R = Risks**

He thinks he takes plenty risks when ‘in the job’ and therefore thinks he doesn't need to when in private. He isn't keen on getting caught and others seeing you in a compromising position. He wouldn't affect your honour negatively.

**S = Stamina**

Though he hasnt been with many women many times he does have decent stamina.  
He usually doesn't come before you do (and always try to have you come first) like a true gentleman unless you got him really worked up. He usually manages more than one round depending on how tiring his day was.

 **T = Toys**  

Neither of you owns any or thinks they're needed. If you do feel like needing something to spice things up a cloth or rope for binding arent that hard to come by.

**U = Unfair**

He doesn't really care much for teasing you, only if its to build a bit suspense and doesn't take long.  
He doesn't mind being teased, At times it calms him actually. When he’s annoyed or angry and you start teasing him, secretly or not, he cant really stay mad. It takes the edge of. Also it makes it al all the more rewarding when the teasing turns into action.

**V = Volume**

Hugo isn't a particularly Loud man in general and this is Also the case in the bedroom. He usually makes soft grunts, moans and other sounds of appreciation. Hed rather concentrate on the lovely sounds you make. The only times hes Loud is when he really loses control.  
For example when you use your tongue on him in unspeakable ways his almost pornographic sounds can easily be heard through the walls.

**W = Wildcard**

What sometimes really surprises you is how sudden he can become either dominant or submissive. Usually its when you're in the middle of foreplay and you say something or a certain action spurs him on to take on a role. Then he can suddenly become the most dominant ‘sir’ youve ever encountered ordening you around and all or become a sub that loves being called a good boy and get ordered around.

**X = X-Ray**

He’s average in length but a little thicker.  
You like to joke that he’s custom made for you since his cock fits perfectly, as it has a a bit of a curve to it that makes it hit a spot in you that makes you see stars.

**Y = Yearning**

You two don't always get to chance for Some alone time but when it does happen, he’s always ready to go. His sex drive is higher than average and he’ll always give you what you want.

**Z = ZZZ**

He usually falls asleep quickly after sex, but never after making sure you're comfy and safe in his arms.

 

**Some quick NSFW visuals:**

Source: sex101  
(http://sex101.tumblr.com/post/160683794078)

 **This link is to some more explicit stuff**  (reverse cowgirl variation). **Curious? Check it out:**

**<https://78.media.tumblr.com/3d6b1263d5a7423352d52738860fb027/tumblr_ol4r6tgcuL1w49qypo1_500.gif>**


	2. Hans Landa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans Landa’s NSFW alphabet, hope i credited everything right! (And that the bonus gifs at the end work :p) .... might've let myself go a bit on this one oops. And by all means, request if you like!  
> Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links are to really NSFW gifs..... So it's entirely up to you if you check 'em out or not.

 

**A = Aftercare**

Most of the time he has other business to attend to so there isn't much time for aftercare.  
If he doesn't have to go, he’ll wipe most of the evidence away and kiss some of the harsher bruises he left. After this he’ll lay back down and tell you you've been a good girl. Sometimes, he’ll pull you closer so that your head rests on his shoulder and his arm is wrapped around you.

**B= Body part**

Generally speaking he has a thing for your face, especially your eyes. Of those he can read you ; emotions, thoughts. He likes to know everything.  
Whether you're annoyed, nervous or happy during the day and whether you're pleasured during the night.  
When it comes to his own body, he would have to say his mind. It's what helped him accomplish all that he did will do in the future.

**C= Cum**

Hans loves cumming on you, as it shows you're his and you submitting to him.  
He likes cumming on your breasts and stomach most. Second to those are your mouth and pussy. It gives him the feeling of ownership.

**D= Dirty Secret**

His secret is that sometimes, he is in a bit of a different mood (this started happening after the war). This is when he wants to hand the control over to you, do your bidding and feel small. What he enjoys the most, then, is having you ride his face and control his breathing. He gets turned on when you call him things ranging from milder words as ‘bad’ and ‘naughty’ to ‘pathetic nazi pig’. He has no idea where this comes from and frankly, is embarrassed by it.

**E = Experience**

Considering his age he would have his fair share of experience. However, the last couple of years he’d been completely absorbed by work, referring to his rank and nickname, and thus he’s a little rusty. At first he had his doubts about approaching you because of this. Later he had zero problems making you come the hardest you did in ages.

**F = Favourite Position**

It's usually described this way:  
You're bent over on your knees and he’s behind you like in doggy style. Only he’s pulling you up by your hair, neck or upper body so your back touches his chest.

**G = Goofy**

Believe me, he is as unpredictable in bed as he is during the day. One moment he can be kissing you while being 100% serious and the next giggling while trying to clip off your stockings. Never quite knowing what to expect certainly provides an extra thrill.

**H = Hair**

He doesn't like feeling dirty and has the time and the means to keep it exactly the way he feels most comfortable : bald.  
He prefers for his partner not to be completely hairless, it would make him feel like being with a non-adult.

**I= Intimacy**

For one, it always takes Hans a long time to trust someone regardless of the situation. So he’s usually on edge anyways. However, once you earned his trust he started treating you a little different than before. He was never particularly abusive or mean towards you but now he dared to be softer with you. For example, he would proudly take you to formal events, reach for your hand. At times, softly trust into you while kissing and caressing you. The point is: once he trusts you he’d dare show another side of himself, a sweeter side that would involve lingering kisses, more tender caresses and a protective arm around your waist when going out. As if anyone would dare harass Landa’s girl anyways. And once he really goes for something, nobody better get in his way. Because he isn't afraid of letting others know you’re his and anyone who would like to dispute that will get cut.

**J = Jack-off**

Hans wouldn't jack off often, but when he does he takes his time. Whenever he’d been extremely busy or someone has been getting on his nerves particularly much he does it to blow off some steam. Would not look good if a colonel would blow out the brains of a bratty luitenant, would it?  
So when he comes home and you’re away, he runs a nice warm bath, carefully undresses, put his folded clothes away on a shelf and let himself sink into the warm water. Then he would sigh and savour the moment. He would close his eyes and imagine you with him in a different setting. Your eyes, your smile, your curves, the way you would kiss him and how he would hold your body against his. Slowly he would trail his hands from his chest to his thighs to tease himself. He would imagine it your soft touch, both nude on a warm summers night. Your breasts bouncing slightly as you get on your knees. Looking up at him teasingly as you’d kiss his upper thighs.  
Then he would stop teasing himself and start caressing his now rockhard cock, grunting softly. He would imagine the wonderful feeling of your mouth on him, how you would lick and suck him and try to swallow him whole as he’d speed up his hand. He’d imagine how your full lips would look outstretched on his cock, how you would moan softly as he’d tug on your hair, the vibrations almost immediately sending him over the edge.  
Then Hans would use his free hand to tease his sack. At this point he would eagerly speed up his ministrations until he’d spill his seed, moaning your name and imagining seeing it disappear into your eager mouth.

**K = Kink**

Oh, my sweet summer child, if you haven't figured that Hans is one kinky motherf***** yet, brace yourself. So here’s some of his kinks in a row:  
_-Bondage_ , using cuffs or ropes. Depending on his mood whether he’d be the one restrained. (Being restrained often goes with the degrading of D=Dirty Secret).

 _-Public sex._ He loves teasing you in a public setting. it starts quite innocently with a hand on your knee or thigh, but you know that before dinner with his colleagues and their partners ends, you’ll have come at least twice. Either by him fingerfucking you under the table or him dragging you off to some broom closet or deserted office. He enjoys it most when you play with him, teasing him too. This is related to the fact that he loves the control and domination he usually has by simply walking into a room.

 _-Roleplay_ , he loves being versatile. His favourite scenarios include (cheesy, right?) nurse/patient, priest/churchgoer and teacher/student.

 _-Dear Hans_ is usually a Dom, which means that he totally gets off on you calling him ‘sir’, ‘mr. Landa, sir’ or by his official rank. He loves spanking your ass while you call him that, too.

**L= Location**

Though he thoroughly enjoys making you his in a public place, he definitely prefers the confines of his home. Here, you can both be as loud as you want and take your time.

**M = Motivation**

Pretty much anything can get him turned on and you like to tease him for it. The sheer knowledge of what kind of underwear you're wearing, a look you give him or a simple touch. Whenever he draws a quick breath through his nose, and on occasions looks away you know exactly whats up.

**N = No**

Truly hurting you, mentally or physically. He simply cares too much about you to do that. They may call him a monster and he’s accepted he might be one and that's a part of him. But even he could never hurt the woman his heart belongs to.

**O = Oral**

Honestly, he loves it, the anticipation, when you sink down on your knees before him. Knowing that soon you will take him in your mouth and working to take as much as possible. Actually, it's the kitten licks you give his cock and balls before you do so that kill him. The view of you is simply too beautiful. 

As to giving oral, Hans Landa does nothing half-assed. He loves propping your thighs on your shoulders and giving you love bites on them and your hips, marking you, showing who you belong to. He just gets enthusiastic about it. At times it seems he turns it into a game of how many times he can make you scream his name. One of his favourite moves is doing so slowly and suddenly sucking your clit hard into his mouth.

  
**P = Pace**

The pace would depend mostly on his mood as he doesn't really have a preference. He does tremendously enjoy suddenly changing his pace. For example, when you are having a slow, intimate moment and, out of the blue, starting a brutal pace that makes your eyes roll back.

**Q = Quickie**

The reason that quickies rarely happen is that Hans is usually way too loud for them and that the last thing he would want is for the two of you to be caught. One, because it might compromise his authority and two; because your body is for his eyes only and he wouldn't want to bring you into a position where you could be disrespected or embarrassed.  
Though, the ones that do happen are legendary; the time in the office bent over his desk, the one in the broom closet at the busy restaurant.

**R = Risk**

Hans looooooves to experiment. It’s just so exciting to try out new stuff! He’s usually shameless with telling you what he’d like to try, though would never push you. In turn, he is quite open minded when you bring something up.

**S = Stamina**

Though he’s usually good for one round (occasionally a second), and he does like to make it count. He lasts up to a good twenty minutes, but it can vary a bit depending on how much you’ve teased him.

**T = Toys**

Apart from the stuff used to restrain someone, none, really. He doesn't feel there’s any needed and neither do you.

**U = Unfair**

He loves teasing you, but is not patient enough himself to drag it out. He also likes being teased, to an extent.

**V = Volume**

One of the main reasons he prefers fucking at home. Thats where he doesn't have to worry about anyone hearing too much. This man almost never shuts up and that's evident during sex as well. And damn he’s loud . He moans, groans and is definitely a dirty talker. Speaks solely German when he does too.  
His favourite sound of yours is either a whimper or the strangled sound you make when a moan gets caught in your throat.

**W = Wild Card**

He loves calling you nicknames and it's kinda cute. Usually Schatz or meine Liebe. Next to that he really enjoys it when he comes home in the afternoon and you greet him with a kiss and some coffee after. It makes him feel fuzzy. Its strange.  
It makes him think that maybe someday he could make you his forever. Get married or even have a family.  
Beside that, he totally crumbles if he finds that you happen to be wearing a housemaids like outfit. Like i said, he’s a sucker for roleplay.

**X = X-Ray**

He’s quite long,of average thickness, veiny, and crooked very nicely so that when he thrusts into you it's just too easy for him to hit your G-spot.

**Y = Yearning**

As there are so many things that can turn him on, his yearning is pretty high. If he gets the chance he’ll definitely make you his once or twice a day.

**Z = Zzz**

After sex, Hans is usually awake for longer than you, and usually just lays and enjoys the moment. However, when he does fall asleep he tends to end up laying on his side next to you, breathing in your scent and holding your waist.

Bonus: gifs that remind me of Hans:

  
Source: we-reactive  
(https://we-reactive.tumblr.com/post/168143627824)

  
Source: couplefeelings  
(http://couplefeelingz.tumblr.com/post/168025218965)

**NSFW GIFS:**

  
Source: 69shadesofgirls  
(http://www.thekinkykingdom.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/tumblr_ob6odnjiey1triicwo1_500.gif)

 **Link to more NSFW** (oral) **, curious? Check it out:**  
**<https://78.media.tumblr.com/4ea52201b93bfa9e46fafd5dbede641d/tumblr_orgk41lgbN1w49qypo1_500.gif>**  


**Link to even more NSFW** (variation of a position) **, curious? Check it out:  
<https://78.media.tumblr.com/991b1da5bb9c616cd70494890869541b/tumblr_ok9qqrlc6x1w49qypo1_500.gif>**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: English is not my first language! If I make any mistakes or use words the wrong way, please let me know and I’ll fix it!  
> Love, SassyTrickster <3


End file.
